Shadow Cat
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Okay the poem belongs to writingcat730..but the story is my own, i have other stroies to put on so ill be doing that!
1. Shadow Cat

**Shadow Cat**

**Nighttime, a peaceful**

**End to a strenuous day**

**But the Shadows watch...**

Kagome walked along the path, heading to the 'god' tree.

Inuyasha was with Kikyou again, she had seen the soul collecters.

**Feelings of Danger**

**The rustle of a bush but**

**Then, Silence again...**

She heard pitter of feet, then a twig snap. She looked around. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered. But the darkness seemed thicker.

**The Shadows seem to**

**Dance, mocking you, with their**

**Invisible taunts, forever...**

Darkness was consuming the trees around her. It was dark then light.

Then dark again. She was starting to get scared, but she wouldn't call for him,

not ever.

**Shadows slip closer**

**Waiting for their chance to act**

**The nighttime is theirs...**

The darkness is getting closer by the minute. Kagome feels surrounded.

She feels as if she could not breath.

**Their palace, their time**

**They slip into souls, masking**

**Hearts in a dark street...**

She feels something pressing on her chest, she looks down to see nothing.

But she all of a sudden feels anger, happiness, then saddness, all at once.

Tears sting her eyes.

**Impenetrable**

**As the doors of Heaven stay locked**

**The stoeln souls stay locked...**

Kagome cant get out of her emotion toil. She's hurting inside from every sad

feeling she was stabbed with.

**Hidden, locked away**

**As the Shadows feed off their**

**Host, gaining strength from...**

Kagome was weakening from the emotional break down. She didn't think she could

last much longer. If she died right here would anyone care? Why is she asking that, of course

they would. About the ony one who wouldn't would be him.

**The anger and havoc**

**That they created, destruction**

**Their only ambition...**

Kagome was losing her breath, she felt like her heart was on fire, she couldn't think about

him anymore. He hurt her. Was he the cause of this?

**Only protector**

**First it is there then its gone**

**Again, The Shadow Cat...**

No, it is not his fault. I shouldn't have fallen for him, when he already had another.

I should have pulled away from him, when I had th chance. Now I must deal with the pain.

**He keeps the hearts, and **

**Protects the soals, helping ka's**

**Find their way back home...**

Kagome was feeling better, she sensed someone coming, she feared who it was.

Was it the things that caused this drama, or a deamon comr to take her, or worse

was it..him..Inuyasha?

**The Shadow Cat, good**

**Or bad, hero, villain, or**

**Neither at that...**

This something was getting closer, it did not seem bad, or good almost balanced.

Was it just a spectator?

**No one knowss for no**

**One's seen, he may be Mystery**

**Legendary, or...**

He was stepping closer, she started to feel safe, despite the previouse pain. Was this

good to feel this way, or was it a trick?

**Perhaps he's something**

**More, not just a folk story,**

**The Shadow Cat, perhaps...**

He was now in front of her, in all his shining glory. He ws beautiful, all the way from his silver hair and his cresent moon mark, to his black armor, and white kimino pants. His white, fluffy tail, flowed in the wind. He reached his hand down and ahe took it. The hand of her Shadow Cat.


	2. Galant Valentine

My Gallant Valentine

_My Gallant Valentine So Brave In The Night_

He rushed into battle, his only thoughts were tp protect her, His love

_Will You Be Mine, My Gallant Valentine?_

He swung his sword high up in the air, not making a sound. He look towards the one he loved. She lay still. She had not heard the words he had spoken to her.

_For You Are So Divine When You Run Out Of Sight_

With a few swings of the migthy fang, half the daemons were gone. With just a few more, and a silent technique, they were all dead.

_Will You Be Mine, My Gallant Valentine_

He ran to her side, his silver hair blowin over his useless left shoulder. He knelt in the mud, bringing her to his chest. He could baerly hear her slow heart beat.

_For You Are So Divine When You Ride Out of Sight_

He stood, with her held tightly in his arms. He began to run. Sniffing out any sighn of life that was friendly. The slight breeze woke Kagome up from her unconcuiose state. She looked into the amber eyes,a s he searched her face for sighns of pain. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered. He nodded his head, unable to speak. "_Will You Be Mine, My Gallant Valentine?"_

Okay, so "I only got one review for my first poem story..oh well. Im not gonna give up! This poem was made by _me_ in 6th grade, but I always loved it. I hope I get more reviews for this one, if not Ill try again.

By the way I had 51 reads for Shadow Cats and only one review. Come on ppl! Im starting to feel like shit here! ..lol but really plz review!


	3. At the Park

**At the Park**

Kagome ran from her boyfriends house crying and weeping at her ignorance. She couldn't believe that he had cheated on her! And with her own sister!

.:Flashback:.

Kagome was on her way to Inuyasha's house. It was his seventeenth birthday, and she was planning on surprising him with tickets to Panic! at the Disco. When she walked up the long driveway, Kagome stopped to look at the gigantic house. It was huge and had over fifteen rooms to accommodate guests.

Kagome happily bounced her way up to the oak door, and knocked. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru answer the door. "Hey, Sesshomaru! How's it going?" She said as she grinned up at him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He chose to just stare at her for a minute. 'Why is she with my idiot brother? Surely she knows what he does behind her back? Then again she is human, and she can't smell other females on him.' He finally dropped out of his musings when she waved hand in front of his face.

"You alright Sesshomaru? You look kind of strange today." She asked worriedly.

"This Sesshomaru is fine. Inuyasha is up in his room, but I don't think that he is awake." He didn't know why, but he wanted to stop her from seeing what would eventually come to pass. He didn't want to see her crying face when she saw him.

"That's okay. I just want to drop of his gift. I'll just surprise him." She smiled another one of those, 'I care about you smiles.' She began to walk up the stairs when his arm shot out to grip her shoulder.

"I do not think that that is such a good idea." He tried one more time to avert her from her path.

"Why not?Do you know something that I don't know?" She looked at him suspiciously.

He frowned and pushed back the emotions that were threatening to take over his body. "There is nothing that This Sesshomaru has to hide." 'Well not exactly a lie.'

"Okay, whatever. See you in a bit." She gave a small wave and darted up the stairs. When Kagome got to Inuyasha's room, she froze in mid-knock. She could here muffled voices and groans? She thought she heard a feminine voice so she decided to open the door. It was dark in the room, due to Inuyasha's red curtains, but she could easily make out two figures romping on the bed.

Kagome went into utter turmoil. Tears started to fall down her face as the couple continued unawares. She listened to the sounds that she was hoping to some day share with him. Sadness and despair quickly changed to anger and rage. Without a second thought, Kagome flipped the light switch.

"What the hell! Shut the damn light off!" Inuyasha yelled, keeping his eyes on the women below him.

"Wow, Inuyasha. I thought that even with your little brain you would still have the smarts to lock your door when you sleep behind my back!" Kagome yelled, her hands fisting at her sides, and her face turning red with rage.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered despairingly. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well I was planning on coming over to give you your birthday present, but looks like you already have one. A slut, how fitting." She was masking her hurt with anger, and it was working, at least until the women popped her head out from over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What did you just call me, little sis?" Kikyou's voice sounded into Kagome's ears. "Mom won't like you saying such dirty words."

Kagome gasped at seeing her twin underneath her boy friend. "Kikyou? Why? What did I do to you?" Her tears started anew, but she didn't care. Her pain just increased ten fold.

"I've always wanted Inuyasha. We've been doing this for what? Three months now." Kikyou smirked grimly at at Kagome. "It's just such a shame you wasted your time on what was already mine."

Kagome couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat. She looked at Inuyasha, hoping that it wasn't that long. She was rewarded with him looking away and his ear flattening in shame. She let out another sob and yelled. "I don't care! How could you! I did everything I could to make you happy Inuyasha! I even stopped hanging out with Kouga! How dare you!"

"Kagome I'm sorr-"Inuyasha tried to explain, getting up and walking to his 'girl.'

"No!" Kagome put her hands up in front of her. "Stay the hell away from me! Don't come near me! I don't wanna hear your excuses. Take this," she ripped of the necklace that had a gold 'K wrapped around an I and threw it at him, "Our names both start with a K, you won't have to buy another gift for the whore." she turned on her heel and ran out the room, ignoring Inuyasha's pleas for her to stop.

Kagome ran past Sesshomaru and looked away from his eyes, not seeing the concern in them. When she got out of the house she kept running.

.:End Flashback:.

When Kagome finally stopped she was at a park. She looked around and found a bench by the pond. She sat down and cried. She held her head in her hands, trying not to let the world see her tears. Kagome was so lost in her world, that she didn't even notice he figure walk in front of her ad stop.

'What did I do?' Kagome thought. 'Did I do something wrong? Has it really been going on for three months?' She sobbed harder and harder as each question entered her mind. 'I wonder how many people knew about it. They probably didn't, they would have said something.' She glanced out of her fingers when she heard a throat being cleared. She had mascara running down her face, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. The first thing she saw was a pair of amber eyes.

Thinking that it was Inuyasha, Kagome pushed him away. "Get away from me! I told you that I don't want to hear it." She stood up and made ready to walk away. However, before she could take a step, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Do not mistake This Sesshomaru for that half breed." He said coldly and emotionless. She looked back into his face, realizing that it wasn't Inuyasha. She blushed in embarrassment. Sesshomaru was nothing like Inuyasha. He showed no emotion, where Inuyasha wore his on his sleeves. He was mature and thought before he spoke, where Inuyasha was childish and said whatever was on his mind. But most of all, he didn't lie.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome looked away. "Your nothing like Inuyasha so don't worry about it." She tried to walk away again, but his hold on her arm didn't relent.

"Where are you going?" He said it as if he where bored, but if you paid really close, you could hear the concern in his voice. Kagome unfortunately didn't.

"I'm going home, what else? I don't feel like talking to anyone." She looked down at her feet, she knew that Sesshomaru most likely didn't pity her, but if he did she didn't want to see it in his eyes.

Sesshomaru was getting tired of seeing her like this. Whenever he saw her, she was smiling and laughing, even when she was upset. Now she didn't have one hint of joy in her. He felt angry at the thought of Inuyasha breaking her, breaking her spirit. "Why do you cry over the half breed? He is not worth any one's tears." He looked at her hoping to see some emotion other then sadness. He was rewarded for his efforts, but not in the way he had hoped.

"Well sorry! He was just my boyfriend for six months. I guess I'm not able to cry over losing him, huh?" She was letting her anger out on the wrong person, and she knew it. But right now, she didn't care. She didn't care that tears were streaming down her face as she let out the frustration she was holding in. "And it's not like it's any of your business! I can cry ov-" she was cut off by a deep kiss to her lips. Her eyes went wide and she looked into his eyes.

He stared at her as he kissed her. He didn't know what this feeling was, but right now, he wanted to hold her and make all the pain go away. "You could cry over him, but you shouldn't. He doesn't deserve anyone crying over him, but most of all you." He pulled her close and into his embrace, wiping away the mascara that marked her face. He hid her from the world with his arms. Deep in his mind he realized that this was way out of character for he didn't care. Right now he was holding her, and it felt right.

"I know he doesn't deserve it, but I can't help it, Sesshomaru." She buried her face into his chest, rubbing her cheek against his pecks. (he he! pecks) "I can't help but feel stupid for not realizing it. I knew that Kiykou lusted after him, but I never knew that he wanted too. I feel ashamed." Tears starting falling again, but she didn't let the sobs rack her body as they did before. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but she was once again silenced by his mouth upon hers.

This time she didn't keep her eyes open, she closed them and melted into the kiss. Letting her feel like she was wanted and needed. She did sneak a peek to see if he kept his eyes open. His eyes were half closed, and he was looking at her. When she pulled away, he kept her in his arms.

"He doesn't deserve you, he never did. You shouldn't feel ashamed about not being able to smell her on him. Your weak human senses are not your fault." He smirked at her, and in all his smugness, she could tell he was just trying to cheer her up. And it was working.

She laughed and said, "Gee thanks, Sesshomaru. I feel sooo much better now." She laughed again and hugged him. "But really thanks." She smiled up at him. She was graced with a very small curve of his lips.

"Your welcome." He pulled her tighter against him, not caring that people were walking by, and that some would stop for a few seconds, and stare at them in awe. In fact, it made his ego grow. He didn't understand what he was feeling for the girl in his arms. He understood that he wanted to protect her, and to make her happy. He just didn't know why he felt so warm holding her. But he knew he liked it.

He began to nuzzle the junction that joined her neck with her shoulder, making content growling noises. He heard her giggle, and he smirked against her neck, but he continued. After about five minutes of him nuzzling her, and making her smell like him (unknown to her), he hared her whisper into his ear. "So you wanna go to a Panic! at the Disco concert this Friday?" He pulled back and gave her a genuine smile.


End file.
